


Take A Ride

by nicasio_silang



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicasio_silang/pseuds/nicasio_silang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't possible to live in close proximity to Foggy and Matt and not know that something was going on there. Karen just wasn't sure that they knew something was going on there, so when she walked into the office one day and was met by the sight of Foggy on his knees with Matt's dick in his mouth, well, she wasn't so much surprised as she was startled that they didn't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Ride

It wasn't possible to live in close proximity to Foggy and Matt and not know that something was going on there. Karen just wasn't sure that they knew something was going on there, so when she walked into the office one day and was met by the sight of Foggy on his knees with Matt's dick in his mouth, well, she wasn't so much surprised as she was startled that they didn't stop. 

But then, of course. Foggy had his back to her, Matt was behind his desk, and they were occupied-- they hadn't noticed her come in, hadn't heard her put her purse down and hang her coat up, and thank god she hadn't called out and asked if anyone had made coffee yet. Had they even left last night? An addled all-nighter made more sense here than a good-morning blowjob when they knew she usually came in an hour from now.

Another thing that didn't make sense: she was rooted in Matt's office doorway, watching them. He had his face turned towards her, his mouth hung open, his glasses were off, and his hand held back a messy fistful of Foggy's hair to give her a great view of the proceedings. A thick cock, shockingly pink and slick with Foggy's spittle. As she stood there, breathing shallowly, Foggy pulled back and off, took a moment, then took the whole thing down with a wet, obscene noise from the back of his throat. Matt's head rolled back. His jaw clenched and clenched. Karen found that she was pressing her hands over her hips, down her thighs. 

She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be seeing this. They'd hate that she was seeing this, Foggy at least would be embarrassed. So she bit her lip and kept her breathing light. She slipped out of her shoes so that they wouldn't make a sound on the wood slat floor. Foggy was swallowing and swallowing, drool coming out the side of his mouth. Karen untucked her shirt and palmed her own breast. Matt inhaled like a drowning man. 

Foggy finally let up and pulled off. Matt's dick came from between his lips with an audible pop, and Matt keened, just a bit, between clenched teeth. Quiet as a mouse, Karen slipped a hand beneath the elastic waist of her skirt. Her fingers met her wet panties just as Foggy let out a soft laugh. She pressed against her already-swollen clit and held back a moan. Foggy's hands were at Matt's hips, his thumbs brushing at the small portion of exposed skin. Even from the doorway she could see a bruise lying like a puddle on Matt's hipbone. About the size of a thumb. Foggy avoided it, leaned back in, and ghosted a breath over the reddened head of Matt's cock. 

"Shit," Matt said, and Karen winced, but then saw it had nothing to do with her. "Christ, c'mon, just... Just..."

"Sorry, what's that?" Foggy spoke around sucking kisses to the side of Matt's cock. "Didn't quite manage a sentence there, pal."

"Fuck you," Matt breathed out. Foggy chuckled. Karen rolled the heel of her palm against herself hard, hard, hard again. She could only just see the corner of Foggy's mouth, red and shiny. 

With half a smile, Matt clenched his hand in Foggy's hair. She heard him hiss. Then, with a gentleness that she mirrored in her own movements, Matt brushed a thumb across Foggy's lips and smeared the wetness there onto his cheek. She saw him lean his head into Matt's hand and press his nose to Matt's hard cock, breathe in. More than anything up til now, that moment felt intimate, and the guilt of seeing it rolled low in her stomach. 

Then Foggy's tongue slipped out and laved at Matt's dick, up and down the shaft, around and around the head, and he took Matt in his mouth again and they moved together, Matt's hips hitching up just a bit from his chair and Foggy grappling with his hips for purchase. Karen heard the messy, choked sound of them together. She pushed aside her panties and got her clit between her thumb and forefinger, pulling at it as she struggled against the pleasure to keep her eyes open and her breathing quiet. 

It wasn't too long until Matt was panting, letting out small, low grunts, and Foggy wrapped a hand around the base of his dick and squeezed, leaned his head back to catch Matt's come on his lips and chin. Karen couldn't help it, she tripped back and whined, just a little. Before she could see if they'd noticed, she ducked into the pantry, her own orgasm sparking along with her, making her stumble. 

It was dark in there, it smelled like burnt coffee and hot printer paper. She held her palm between her legs and pressed, wringing the last bursts of sensation out of her body. 

"Um, hey." 

"Oh, god!" She jumped nearly out of her skin, stuttering on stocking feet while rearranging her skirt and blouse. "Hi!" She said too loudly. "Hi, hey! Hi, good morning, Foggy, hello. Did anyone make coffee? Nobody made coffee, so I'm making...coffee."

Foggy handed Karen her shoes.


End file.
